Inari
Inari (イナリ) is a young citizen of the Land of Waves. Background Inari is the son of Tsunami and Tazuna's grandson. His biological father died before he got to know him, but he came to see Kaiza as a father figure. Kaiza took a fatherly role in Inari's life and even became close to Tsunami. When Gato put Kaiza to death, Inari changed. He became a sad and angry boy, with little hope or optimism. He blamed Kaiza for what had happened, believing that he, in dying, had broken his promise to protect the land. Personality Outwardly, Inari first appeared to be a very tough individual, though this was just a ruse he put on to hide the loneliness he felt since the death of Kaiza. He would often spend most of his time in his room staring at a photo of his father, conflicted by the feelings he had of loss and anger towards the man for dying, though he did so protecting their small village. Inari has also been described as a contrarian — usually taking up a position opposed by the majority of a group, no matter how unpopular. After meeting Uzumaki Naruto, Inari's personality began to outwardly change. Reminded of his father and his beliefs, Inari would eventually even go as far as to rally the villagers to aid Team Kakashi in driving Gatō and his men out of the Land of Waves, and even shedding tears when Naruto had to return to Konoha. When Naruto (at the age of 16) met Inari several years later, he seemed like a well-adjusted young man even taking up apprenticeship under his grandfather. Appearance Inari has spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes. As a child, he wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat under the brim of which he would usually look at people. As a teenager, he grew his hair out a bit and donned a similar attire to that of his grandfather consisting of a grey, sleeveless, v-neck shirt, a pair of pants and carried a towel around his neck. Naruto (Part l) Land of Waves arc Inari's outlook is changed after he meets Uzumaki Naruto, who also had a horrible past, but learned to deal with it. Naruto's unwillingness to quit and concern for others helped Inari to realise the power of will over fate, and that no risk is too great to protect something precious. He therefore grabbed his crossbow and rallied the townspeople, who proceeded to rise up against Gatō's men. He also attempted to save his mother from the thugs, who would have killed him, had it not been for Naruto. Along with Naruto and Kakashi, they were able to drive out Gatō's thugs. Inari was last seen watching Naruto and his team head back to Konoha. Tazuna decided to name the Bridge after Naruto for helping them defeat Gato,and his men. Naruto Shippuden (Part ll) Konoha History arc Naruto and Sakura meet up with Tazuna and Inari, who came to help rebuild the village. Naruto has a flashback that takes place after Team 7 finished their mission in the Land of Waves. Naruto remembers he had forgotten an Ramen Ichiraku coupon at Inari's house and runs back to go get it, while Kakashi orders Sasuke to bring Naruto back. Tazuna finds the coupon and Inari decides to give it to Naruto. On his way, Inari runs into Akane and his friends who try to pick on him with Team 7 gone. Zori and Warajo hear of this and kidnap the kids. When Naruto and Sasuke learn from Tazuna that Inari went looking for Naruto to give him back the coupon, they go looking for him only to find the coupon on and traces of a struggle. Meanwhile, the remnants of Gato's thugs decide to take his place and hold Inari and the others for ransom. Inari and the others escape from the thugs and Inari decides to distract them while Akane and his friends escape. Inari is chased into a dead end by the thugs but jumps into the water. While swimming away, Naruto and Sasuke find Inari and pull him out of the river. The thugs find him. Then the thugs fight Naruto and Sasuke, only to be easily defeated by the ninjas. When the thugs were about to flee, the villagers surround them, forcing them to give up. Akane and his friends apologise to Inari and they all become friends. When Naruto checks his pocket he notices that his coupon is missing. Sasuke tells him that he probably lost it while he was pulling Inari out of the river. The flashback ends and, Inari decides to make it up to Naruto by building a new better Ramen Ichiraku. Five Kage Summit arc Tazuna and Inari (now in his pre-teens and has since become his grandfather's apprentice), have both come to Konoha, having been hired as carpenters to help with the rebuilding of the village. Inari was happy to see Naruto and Sakura again, commenting on Sakura's appearance, calling her beautiful. Inari and his grandfather also ask about Sasuke, wanting to say hello to him too. Both of them having not yet been made aware of Sasuke's defection 2-3 years prior, did not realise that it is a very touchy subject for both Naruto and Sakura. Seeing Sakura's reactions, Naruto covers for it by telling Inari and Tazuna (without important details), that he and Sasuke simply had a fight and that Sasuke was not in the village currently, but that he would soon be bringing Sasuke back. Satisfied, Inari and Tazuna later left to get back to work. In the anime, Inari asked Naruto and Sakura about one of their adventures as Teammates. Naruto and Sakura told Inari about how Naruto had to train a men who wanted revenge on someone that had killed his brother. But the fight between the friend murder stop once the murder decides not to kill his victim's brother. Quotes *(To Uzumaki Naruto) "What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" *(To Team 7) "Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatō's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!" *(To Uzumaki Naruto) "I don't want to have any regrets either. That's why… we have to fight. Now I know, you can't protect anything by being a cry-baby." Relationships Uzumaki Naruto At first Inari never liked Naruto. He thought of him as a loser,who should give up on his dreams and hopes. But after Kakashi told Inari about Naruto's horrible past and childhood. Inari realize that Naruto is simliar to him. Inari then started to look up to Naruto after, he saved his mother from Gato's men. Inari then told Naruto that he would stop crying, and change his ways. Naruto then told Inari that it was ok to cry. Inari then round up the rest of the village to help Naruto, and Kakashi defeat Gato's men. Inari then scrys while seeing Naruto's squad head back to Konoha. Inari now looks up to Naruto as an Older Brother and his best friend. In Part ll, Inari helped Naruto rebuild the Ichiraku Ramen bar,after Pain's invasion on Konoha. In which Naruto thanks him for. Tsunami Inari loves his mother very much ,and is shown to care about her deeply. Inari even try to save her from Gato's men. But was lucky that Naruto came in time to save both of them from sudden death. Kaiza Inari loved his stepfather dearly,and looked up to him as a hero. Inari then changed after Kaiza was kill by Gato. Kaiza was only remeber by Inari in flashbacks,and in a photograph. Inari then realize that Naruto acted just like Kaiza, and is surprise by this. In part ll, Kaiza was only seen in a flashback while helping Inari learn how to swim. Tazuna Inari loves his grandfather alot.He respects him as well,and become his student on being a Carpenter. He and Tazuna reunite with Team Kakashi (without Sasuke), to help rebuild Konoha after Pain destroy it. Haruno Sakura Inari also looks up to Sakura a lot. He thanks her and the others for helping his village defeat Gato. Sakura seems to care about Inari's well being,this is seen in Part l when Inari kept looking at the photo of his family with his stepfather's face being cut out. He was sad to see her and the other's leave after their missing was complete. In Part ll, he helps rebuild the Konoha , as a debut for Team Kakashi helping them defeat Gato. He comments on Sakura saying that she has gotten prettier since he last saw them in 4 years. Just like how Inari looks up to Naruto as an Older Brother, Inari also looks up to Sakura as an Older Sister. Uchiha Sasuke Even though he and Sasuke where not seen together with enough screen time. Inari look up to Team Kakashi for bringing peace back to the Land of Waves. Inari also witness Naruto and Sasuke defeat some of Gato's thrugs after Inai rescued Inari from drowning in the river. In Part ll, Inari and Tazuna come to help rebuild Konoha from Pain's Invasion. He and Tazuna were happily reunited with Naruto,Sakura and Kakashi. But they aksed where Sasuke was, because they also wanted to talk to him as well. Seeing Sakura's reactions, Naruto covers for it by telling Inari and Tazuna (without important details), that he and Sasuke simply had a fight and that Sasuke was not in the village currently, but that he would soon be bringing Sasuke back. Satisfied, Inari and Tazuna left to get back to work. Hatake Kakashi Inari and Kakashi have a friendship type of relationship. They both get along very well. It was Inari's grandfather that told Team Kakashi the story of Kaiza. After Inari told oof Team Kkashi that they will be kill by Gato, Naruto told Inari that he will show him that he is a hero,then he called Inari a crybaby. Naruto then walked out,while Sakura yelled at him. Outside Kakashi told Inari about Naruto's horrible childhood,and said that even though Naruto had a horrible past, Naruto tried to stop crying for good. Instead he try to improve his ninja skills to be seen as a better person,and to be aknownledged by Konoha. This made Inari realize that he,and Naruto are similar. Ever since Kakashi told told Inari about Naruto's past,Inari started to look up to Naruto as an Older Brother. Inari then showed his tougher side by rounding up the citizens of the land of waves to help Naruto,and Kkashi defeat Gato's men. He then sees Kkashi,Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke head back to Konoha the Great Naruto Bridge was complete. In Part ll, Inari reunites with Team Kakashi (Without Sasuke) to help rebuild Konoha from Pain's Invasion. Pochi Pochi is Inari's former pet dog. When Akane and his gang throwed Poopley in the river. Akane told Inari to save him from drowning,but Inari couldn't save Poopley. It was reveal that Inari doesn't know how to swim,so Akane pushes him in the river as well. Well Inari is asking for help,Poopley learns how to paddle on his own leaving Inari. He then gets chased by Akane ,and his gang. His fat after this incident is unknown. Akane Akane was a person that bullied Inari,way before Inari met Team Kakashi. When Akane and his gang throwed Pochi in the river. Akane told Inari to save him from drowning,but Inari couldn't save Pochi. It was reveal that Inari doesn't know how to swim,so Akane pushes him in the river as well. Well Inari is asking for help,Pochi learns how to paddle on his own leaving Inari. Akane and his gang then chase Pochi. After the Incident,Kaiza talked with the three boy's to straighten things out. In a flashback of Part ll, Akane and his gang teyed to bully Inari again after Team Kkashi left to return to Konoha. But they where all Kidnaaped by Zori,and Warajo. In Zori's Hidout the boys were put in a closet,and Akane was seen crying. Inari told that crying won't solve anything,and Naruto taught him to protect those that you care about. They escape the hideout,with Inari telling them to go home. While he will be a distraction to Gato's thrugs. This shocks Akane and his Gang the most. While Naruto,and Sasuke fight Zori and Wararjo. Akane and the citizens of the Land of Waves drive out Gato's remining thrugs. Akane and his friends apologise to Inari and they all become friends. When Naruto checks his pocket he notices that his coupon is missing. Sasuke tells him that he probably lost it while he was pulling Inari out of the river. This make Naruto,and Inari cy along with Akane and his gang. This annoys Sasuke overall, and the flashback ends. In Partll, Inari reveals that Akane and his gang also came to help rebuild Konoha after Pains Invasion. Naruto and Sakura spotted them while Inari spoked of them. Akane's Gang Akane's Gang is boys that also bullied Inari,way before Inari met Team Kakashi. When Akane and his gang throwed Pochi in the river. Akane told Inari to save him from drowning,but Inari couldn't save Pochi. It was reveal that Inari doesn't know how to swim,so Akane pushes him in the river as well. Well Inari is asking for help,Pochi learns how to paddle on his own leaving Inari. Akane and his gang then chase Pochi. After the Incident,Kaiza talked with the three boy's to straighten things out. In a flashback of Part ll, Akane and his gang teyed to bully Inari again after Team Kkashi left to return to Konoha. But they where all Kidnaaped by Zori,and Warajo. In Zori's Hidout the boys were put in a closet,and Akane was seen crying. Inari told that crying won't solve anything,and Naruto taught him to protect those that you care about. They escape the hideout,with Inari telling them to go home. While he will be a distraction to Gato's thrugs. This shocks Akane and his Gang the most. While Naruto,and Sasuke fight Zori and Wararjo. Akane and the citizens of the Land of Waves drive out Gato's remining thrugs. Akane and his friends apologise to Inari and they all become friends. When Naruto checks his pocket he notices that his coupon is missing. Sasuke tells him that he probably lost it while he was pulling Inari out of the river. This make Naruto,and Inari cy along with Akane and his gang. This annoys Sasuke overall, and the flashback ends. In Partll, Inari reveals that Akane and his gang also came to help rebuild Konoha after Pains Invasion. Naruto and Sakura spotted them while Inari spoked of them. Knownable Relatives *Tsunami (Mother) *Kaiza (Stepfather/decreased) *Tazuna (Grandfather) *Uzumaki Naruto (Surrogate Older Brother & Best Friend) *Haruno Sakura (Surrogate Older Sister) *Akane and his gang (friends) Trivia *Inari is the Japanese kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry, and worldly success in the religion of Shintō. Inari is represented as male, female, or androgynous. It is sometimes conceived of as a collective of three or five individual kami. It is a popular figure in both Shintō and Buddhist beliefs in Japan. Inari's foxes, or kitsune, are pure white and act as her messengers. *Inari makes brief cameos in the Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!, as one of the random people queuing up for the bathroom, and in Naruto episode 161 of the anime. According to the databook(s): *Inari favours his mother's home cooking. *His hobby is looking at photographs. *Inari shares the same English voice actress as Young Ichigo Kurosaki 'from Bleach, '''Toboe '''from Wolf's Rain, and '''Riki Ryugaski '''from B-Damon CrossFire. *Inari calls Naruto "Onee-Chan" (Big Brother) in the Japanese version. *Inari calls Sakura "Nee-Chan" (Big Sister) in the Japanese version. Voice Actresses *'Japanese : Shizuka Ishikawa *'English' : Mona Marshall Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 180-403.jpg Naruto Shippuuden 181-370.jpg Naruto Shippuuden 180-417.jpg Naruto Shippuuden 180-025.jpg